ANONYMOUS REQUEST: No rest for the cursed
by MarenMary93
Summary: During a hunt, Dean gets cursed. He doesn't realize it straight away, but he suffers the consequenses just the same... Set during season 1. Hurt!Dean
1. Hunt

**Okay… So I usually like to tell who the request-fic is for, but since this one was requested as anonymous, specifically, I won't…**

 **The main thing about the request was something like this:**

 _2 shot (or more) where Dean gets cursed, and therefore not able to be unconscious for a few days, like 4-7 days. They kill the kill the thing (witch or whatever)… Sam and Dean crashes at a motel for the night, Dean can't sleep, but doesn't think much of it. The next day they find another hunt, because that's what they do… Dean gets hurt really bad, but he isn't able to pass out. Sam is trying to calm him down… [Wants brotherly bond, preferably no other characters. If any other characters, then Bobby]_

 **I suppose the curse has a set time limit, and it doesn't end by killing the witch or whatever…**

 **I'll give it a try, hope it pleases you!**

Dean watched the pink haired woman slam a bloody palm onto a sigil.

"What was that?" he demanded, he knew whatever this girl was, was bad news…

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" she said with a lush voice.

He didn't like the sound of that… Not at all… Especially when he thought about the 7 people who had died unexplainable deaths.

Unexplainable like literally throwing up their stomachs, bleeding out through their noses and having their brains turned into goo… Unexplainable shit like that…

"So you're gonna kill me?"

"Kill a handsome man like you? No… I wouldn't dream of it!" the pink haired witch murmured, "No… I'll just make your life a waking hell for a while…"

Dean felt confusion rise in him…

"Don't worry about it sweet-stuff…" she smiled, "It'll only last five days…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam sneak through the open door behind the woman.

Dean gave him a short nod, and Sammy leapt into action. The knife slid in between her ribs, and she coughed up blood. Bubbly, red liquid colored her white blouse.

SPNSPNSPN

 _'_ _You'll find out soon enough…'_ her words haunted him. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what she had meant… It was hours since they arrived at the no-tell motel, the cheapest and filthiest one they had found. But it was the one they could afford right now…

"Hey! I found us another case!" Sammy called out from the opposite side of the motel room.

"Okay?"

"So get this… Three hikers have been found dead, just south of Klamath Falls… All three are reported as animal attacks, but the paper says that the police aren't ready to rule out other causes just yet…"

"So you're thinking…?"

"Werewolf?"

"The new moon was yesterday…"

"I think we should check this out…"

"I agree… Could be a case, hopefully it's nothing…"

"Three dead people Dean… It's not nothing…"

"No… But… Hopefully it's not our kind of gig…"

Sammy nodded, he understood what his older brother was getting at…

"Hopefully just a rabid wolf or bear…"

"Guess we're the only ones that can say that sentence with a straight face…"

Sammy almost chuckled.

"We'll head out, after breakfast…"

Sammy nodded in agreement.

"Good…" Dean ran his fingers through his sibling's hair. "Get some sleep…"

"Okay…"

"You're getting a haircut tomorrow!"

Sam scowled up at Dean. "It's fine as it is…"

"You leave for college for a few years, and come back as Chewbacca…"

"Dean… My hair is none of your business!"

"I've been staring at that mop for five months now… It is my business, I've got a responsibility for the rest of the world…"

"Shut up, Jerk…"

"Bitch!"

SPNSPNSPN

It was comforting to know that his baby brother was safely sleeping in his current bed.

The even snoring was a comforting reminder that something was still right and good in the world. No matter how screwed up it was in other ways…

Him on the other hand, wasn't getting much sleep… It wasn't irregular, he slept an average of 3-4 hours every other night… Tonight was just one of those nights where he studied the unknown stains in the ceiling, instead of tossing and turning with nightmares due to his years as a hunter.

There was a particular dark stain on the bright pink ceiling that peaked his curiosity… In the dark it looked just like blood… Disturbing…

Eventually the morning came around and the sun found it's place on the sky. Another day started, and Dean went out to buy some coffee… He was back before Sammy woke up.

SPNSPNSPN

It was about an two hour drive to Klamath Falls, where they rented two suits and headed over to the police station.

They got the information they needed… Or at least as much as they could get…

They ordered some food and settled in at the most affordable motel in town. Then they did a bit of research… It was still a couple of hours until they would head out into the woods in search of tonight's monster…

The victims were found undressed… Clue one that something was shady… They looked like they were clawed to death, but the marks didn't match any animals in the area… That was the second clue… Something sharp as a razor's blade had cut into the victims… It wasn't rips, it was cut wounds…

It was definitely their kind of gig… And they believed it to be an aswang or maybe an manananggal.

"You pack the gear, I'll get some food for the hunt…"

"Not just m&m's this time…"

"Okay… Okay… I'll get something that tastes horrible, but will prolong your life with a millisecond each time you finish a bowl of it…"

"Salads are good, but I was thinking of something that could keep us going for hours. Slow carbs… Remember nutrition in high school?"

"Probably not…"

Sammy rolled his eyes and glared at Dean. "Just get some food that lasts…"

"Bread and cheese?"

"Sure… Just not loaf…"

Dean nodded…

 **Hope you liked the start of it...**


	2. Collarbone

**Okay... Second chapter is up!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

The sun had set hours ago, but the brothers were still trekking through the dense forest.

"What do you say? Does this look like a good place to camp for the night?" Dean asked as they found a clearing in the woods.

"We'll be of no use to anybody if we don't get any rest soon…"

Dean nodded, he felt the fatigue setting in. He hadn't slept since the three hours he got 42 hours ago…

"Okay… You set up the tarp, I'll gather some wood…"

Sammy nodded and opened his duffle bag.

SPNSPNSPN

A scream caught Sammy's attention. It sounded scarily like Dean's voice. He had heard his brother cry out a million of times during his lifetime. He could pick out his brother's cries anywhere… Anytime…

"DEAN!" Sammy yelled in the direction of his brother's voice.

He took off running in the direction of the scream. A few hundred yards later he found a bunch of kindling and Dean's pistol.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled out from the top of his lungs again. No answer.

He looked around for any clues where Dean might be… None…

A dull thump, followed by a cry caught his attention. And he ran towards the sound. He found Dean lying on the ground on the other side of a small hill.

Sammy was amazed to find his brother awake.

SPNSPNSPN

"Hey, hey hey hey!" Sammy said as he scurried to his knees beside his older brother. "Are you hurt?"

The tears running down the 27 year old's cheek answered his question.

"How bad?"

A wet sob left Dean, and Sammy started to freak out a bit.

It didn't look like Dean had hit his head, but there was blood on his shirt… And it was spreading over his lower abdominal.

Sam tugged up Dean's shirt and revealed five gaping gashes crisscrossing his brother's belly.

"Oh man…" Sammy gasped at the sight, "Are there any other injuries I should know about?"

Dean gave a short nod, before he howled out in agony.

"What? Where?"

Dean stared at the direction of his right shoulder. He was wild eyed and shaking with pain… Sam had never seen him like this before…

"Your shoulder?"

"Mpfh…" Dean attempted another nod.

"I've got to take a look… You know that?"

"Aha…"

He slid his hand under the fabric, and felt the slick wetness of blood cover his fingertips. He fished out his knife and cut into the fabric, revealing Dean's shoulder.

Dean squirmed as the cold air hit the wound, not to speak of the bones sticking out of the upper part of his shoulder. He growled and bit down on his lower lip.

Sammy winced as he saw his brother struggling.

"That's nasty…"

A gut wrenching cry left Dean, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Okay… Relax… I'll get you out of here…"

Pleading eyes found his, and Sam felt guiltier than ever.

SPNSPNSPNS

His biggest wish was to pass the hell out. Even just for a minute, thirty seconds… Just for a little while, just until the worst had passed.

Why couldn't he?

 **Poor Dean, and poor Sammy...**

 **Hopefully everything will be alright eventually...  
Right?**


	3. It hurts

**Hello... Back again!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Keep still!" Sam ordered as he tried to close a few of Dean's wounds. His older brother was thrashing around in pain.

Dean cried out as Sam moved his arm to get a better view of a gash running the length of his right side.

"Sorry…" Sam muttered as he overruled all instincts to comfort his brother, and kept on stitching and taping Dean's stomach.

"Fuck." Dean managed in between gasps, "Sammy, I don't think I can pass out!"

"Don't pass out… Please…"

"Nah…" Dean pulled a sharp breath once more, "I mean. I can't!"

"You're not allowed to just pass out on me, not now!"

"Hurts!"

"I swear, I will smack your stupid ass into the next decade if you leave me to deal with this on my own!"

"Bitch!"

"I'm not kidding, Jerk!"

Dean grimaced as something dealt him another bolt of pain.

"It hurts so bad…" he admitted, his voice cracked and tears rolled from his eyes.

Sammy felt his heart sink a couple of floors down, and he felt panic rise in him as Dean closed his eyes.

"HEY, DON'T PASS OUT!" he ordered again.

"I can't I just told you!" Dean bit out, his eyes were still closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Think that witch yesterday hexed me…" Dean answered in a tired voice. "Couldn't sleep last night, and now I can't even pass out! No matter how much I want to!"

Sam saw the frustration and fear in Dean's eyes when he opened them again. He had never seen his older brother look this fragile, and it scared the crap out of him.

"Okay, I'll work fast! I'll get you to a hospital real soon… Just hang on!"

Dean tried to act brave as he nodded.

"By the way, did you see what kind of creature it was?"

"Aswang… Killed it in the flight…" Dean spoke through gritted teeth.

"Good thing we agreed to wear the weapons at all time during this hunt…"

Dean half nodded, but stopped as it jarred his broken collarbone.

"Then we won't have to worry about any beasts… Just about getting you outta here…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll make one of those half-stretchers… Then I can drag you back to the car…"

"Just. Get. Me." Dean gasped again as a cool wind brushed past them, "Just get me outta here, okay? Less talking, more doing…"

"How bad is it?"

Dean grimaced as he gave his injuries a mental once over. "Pass out if I could…"

"On the scale?"

"Forget it!" Dean bit his lower lip, hard. "Just get me to a hospital!"

Sammy grimaced at Dean's request. This was bad…

 **Thanks for the comments!**


End file.
